A través de la mascara
by MayMurderer
Summary: Su padre lo iba a matar, realmente lo iba a matar. ¿Cómo es que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, había terminado en la casa de los justos y leales? , el sombrero había impuesto su palabra y allí estaba, sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Cambiemos de casa!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer :** Ninguno de los personajes vistos aqui me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Cambiemos de casa!" del foro __"First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p>Su padre lo iba a matar, realmente lo iba a matar. ¿Cómo es que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, había terminado en la casa de los justos y leales? Pero, muy a su pesar el joven rubio que ahora se encogía en su asiento en mitad del gran comedor debía admitir que el sombrero había visto su interior, había visto más allá de su fachada y se había atrevido a sobrepasar sus propias ordenes de mandarlo a Slytherin, el sombrero había impuesto su palabra y allí estaba, sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff.<p>

El Fraile Gordo le miraba con atención y casi con lastima, pero no era el único, él y Harry Potter eran el centro de atención, claro que él llamaba la atención de una manera negativa, no como el niño que vivió y ahora era vitoreado por los integrantes de Gryffindor a sus espaldas. En lo que a él rubio concierne las miradas poco le importaban, estaba preocupado por la reacción de su padre y como ya lo había dicho, seguramente en las vacaciones de navidad lo matarían – _si no es que antes_ – y todo por culpa del sombrero…o más bien de sus buenas intenciones disfrazadas.

El realmente no odiaba a los Weasley, al contrario, ellos habían renunciado a la pureza por amor, él solamente repetía lo que su padre le decía "_Los Weasley son unos traidores_", "_son unos pobres_" "_son casi peor que los sangre sucias_", claro que lo repetía, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Su padre antes de salir en el expreso le había exhortado a que le exigiese al sombrero que le pusiera en Slytherin, pero este le había ignorado, no contaba con aquello.

A sus espaldas podía escuchar a Weasley hablarle a Potter sobre él, había escuchado con claridad su apellido, seguramente le había estado criticando, que más daba. La comida apareció frente a él y se dispuso a comerla con ansias, a pesar de su miedo el estómago estaba rugiendo por alimento.

* * *

><p>Su segundo día en Hufflepuff no había sido mejor, al contrario, había recibido un vociferador que le había gritado a todo pulmón "<em>DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS ROTO LA CADENA? GENERACION A GENERACION LOS MALFOY HEMOS SIDO SLYTHERIN Y LO SABES, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TAL DESHONRA?, ESPERO QUE REFLEXIONES LO QUE HICISTE, PORQUE CUANDO VUELVAS A CASA YA VERAS LO QUE TE ESPERA<em>", al contrario de lo que había esperado el comedor se inundó en un silencio incomodo en lo que continuo de desayuno.

En cuanto a su vida social uno que otro estudiante de segundo se le había acercado después del incidente del vociferador para preguntarle si se sentía bien o que si necesitaba algún consejo, algunos se le acercaron para ofrecer su ayuda como es Cedric Diggory que se había prestado muy solicito, una chica de Gryffindor llamada Hermione le había hecho preguntas extrañas sobre si su padre abusaba de él y una de Ravenclaw que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Luna le había hablado sobre unas criaturas extrañas que ni al caso con lo de la mañana, lo que más le decepciono fue que ninguno de sus "amigos" de Slytherin le había hablado, todos se limitaban a murmurar cuando él estaba cerca.

Sin duda no los necesitaba, ¿para que él iba a querer ser amigo de tales porquerías? Podía apostar que ellos lo podían vender al más bajo precio, al menos algo bueno había salido de que cayera en la casa de los tejones y es que tendría amigos reales, amigos que lo quisieran por lo que él era, no por su apellido, no por su dinero, no por intereses familiares, por ser un Malfoy.

* * *

><p>A pesar de los nervios en su primer año todo había transcurrido con tranquilidad, había alcanzado las mejores notas de la clase o bueno, en ocasiones era superado por Hermione Granger. En cuanto a su padre, este le había reprochado durante horas y horas tras su llegada en las vacaciones de navidad, luego después de haberle dado el sermón del año se había sentado en su escritorio, se había sobado las cienes y le había pedido que se acercara, cuando lo había hecho tal fue su sorpresa que su padre le abrazo con gran efusividad y le confeso que en su época él también estuvo a punto de quedar en otra casa, su padre casi había caído en Ravenclaw.<p>

Durante su primer año había hecho algunas amistades, especialmente con Luna Lovegood y Cedric Diggory, al segundo no le podía ver mucho debido a las diferentes edades pero a pesar de eso en la sala común pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, ese año se presentaría para las pruebas de Quidditch, para el cualquier posición estaría bien pero le interesaba mucho ser buscador. Tenia muchas expectativas para su futuro y esperaba con ansias poder lograr todo lo que se proponia.

* * *

><p>Pasado los años Draco aun recordaba con nostalgia el primer día de clases, el cómo había llegado a hacer grandes cosas por la comunidad mágica, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y de todo lo que había logrado, había luchado a favor del bando de la luz inclusive interponiéndose a sus padres, había ayudado a la curación de heridos después de la masacre, había redimido todo lo que su apellido había causado generación tras generación.<p> 


End file.
